Talk:Anguish
ALRIGHT, I gots my sleeps in so I'm back again for another comment without even taking like a month break??? Iconic. We're also on chapter fourteen now and my boi fourteen is my fave number so let's hope Im not disappoint! We already have a depressing quote to start us off, gdi Fukawa! Wait I'm lost, wat happened to Sasada omg. :O Lmao im sorry but Rai and Ken standing there and looking away from eachother just makes me imagine the start of some iconic af dancing and idk why. D; LMAO MonoMech goes from "I WANT IT NOW" child to "Im SOWWWWY" child in just a few seconds, thanks Obi. Iconic when they are supposed to recieve a motive but the conversation goes to tea I love. OMG IT BECAME SHIPPING I LOVE, motive whom??? also lmao when Nakata is the one to break it up and not MonoMech. O: damn Satoshi has the powers to be with both Tomori and Azama??? Gimme I want to be with two woman at once. DX Ohhh poison as a motive, interesting. MonoMech better be praying these lot dont go out together like Romeo and Juliet tho lol Iconic, Ken feels love for Rai even when poisoned! True OTP! Also ayy Ken knew I asked for some Mio scenes so being the great protagonist he is, he got himself poisoned to provide said things, wow when will your protagonist ever??? OH SHIT we got Shiomi in here too I was wondering when we would get some more of the bae. OK I JUST GOT A COOL THEORY OMG. So I noticed you have an actual chapter called finale time and honestly it would be iconic for Ken to be caught as a murderer and leave it up to headcanons what happened or like have Ken killed, know who the killer is, but did they escape??? IDK but I just came up with it when Rai said Ken wont die so there is my theory for u! Also ayyy im glad Shiomi is starting to come back and I missed him. ;( Okay honestly I think we had a missed opportunity in that last scene of Mio just like waking up and being like "okay I know you're in love but pls I'm trying to sleep" I would love but its fine, it ended so I can have my headcanon on whether it happened or not. :D I went through that chapter quick tho omg I think I missed this more than I realized tbh but that is okay because I'm reading at least once a day now to break the list of broken promises! at least until I catch up then imma be sad because I have to wait for a new chapter to be released and I will lose my reading material oh nu. >.< Anyway this chapter was wild, we had poison, shipping, child attitude Mono omg is this one of my fanfictions that I write in my head??? idk what u talking about but I liked it, I'm really curious on how the poison plot will go because it kinda leaves things up in the air, I figured Mio would be the next victim but maybe not if people start falling to poison, leaves a lot of targets and means the killer could be anyone. @.@ Speaking of everyone, tbh I don't really think I even have any harmful feelings towards even Shiho anymore, like that trial was so long away, I'm just trying to love everyone equally but thats impossible because u know who my faves are, everyone else is RIP but my faves will be protected at all costs even tho I cant really do anything so sad times. I'm not really sure what else to say but I do have a feeling everything is gonna go down into chaos maybe next chapter, we're getting close to the end of act two so yeah, I better prepare for death. Pls have mercy. ;-;